<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upon the Endless Edge by Kittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000264">Upon the Endless Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens'>Kittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren needs Hux, but he doesn't know exactly how much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kylux Positivity Week 2.0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Upon the Endless Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo stalked down the halls of the <i>Finalizer</i>, heading to the only place he might find some relief from his terrible day. He hadn’t discussed things with Hux beforehand, but it wasn’t the first time he’d showed up unannounced. Hux was never happy about it, but he’d never turned him away. </p><p>He opened the door using the Force and walked in, not surprised to see Hux on his couch looking at his datapad. Hux was in his undershirt, which meant he wasn’t planning on leaving his quarters again that evening. That meant he should be willing to give Kylo what he wanted.</p><p>“You could at least knock,” Hux said, not looking up from his datapad. “What do you want Ren?”</p><p>“I…” Kylo wasn’t sure what he wanted. He thought he just wanted to fuck Hux, take out his frustrations on the general, but now that he was being asked, Kylo didn’t know if he really wanted that. It would be nice to simply let Hux have his way with him and he wouldn’t even have to think about anything.</p><p>“It’s a stupid question, I know,” Hux said, looking up from his datapad. “The only reason you barge in here is because you’re horny. I need to finish this, but if you’re as impatient as usual, feel free to make yourself useful.”</p><p>Hux spread his legs slightly as he turned his attention back to his datapad. Kylo didn’t need any further invitation - he walked over to him, kneeling between his legs. Kylo nuzzled the inside of Hux’s thigh and he knew what he needed - he needed Hux to use him. At least he could always count on Hux for a rough fucking.</p><p>Kylo reached up, palming Hux’s cock through his pants, feeling it grow under his touch. He rubbed his hand on the front of Hux’s pants a few times before he undid them, opening them and pulling Hux cock free. He gave him a few strokes, looking up at Hux, but he wasn’t paying any attention to him. That was fine with Kylo. He knew Hux wouldn’t be able to ignore him for long.</p><p>Keeping his hand around the base of Hux’s cock, Kylo put his lips on the head. He kissed Hux, then ran his tongue along the underside of his cock before finally putting it in his mouth. He didn’t take much in, wanting to enjoy the feel and taste of Hux on his tongue.</p><p>Kylo closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, feeling the stress of the day start to fade. Hopefully by the time Hux was done with him, he wouldn’t remember why he was so stressed to begin with. Hux reached down and stroked his hair gently before making a fist in Kylo’s hair. Kylo groaned at the pain, but it was just what he needed.</p><p>“Move your hand if you want to do this properly,” Hux ordered. Kylo knew exactly what Hux meant and what he intended. His hand slid from Hux’s cock to his hip and it didn’t take long for Hux to shove Kylo’s face forward, choking him.</p><p>For a few moments, Hux held him in place, just until Kylo overcame his instinct to struggle. Once he settled down, Hux let him up. Kylo glanced up and saw that he had Hux’s full attention. He’d put the datapad down and put his other hand on the back of Kylo’s head before pushing him forward again.</p><p>Hux continued to roughly fuck his mouth until there were tears forming in Kylo’s eyes. Whenever Kylo got close to asking Hux to ease off, Hux did so on his own, letting Kylo rest and stroking his hair. Hux really did know him well, at least when it came to sex. </p><p>Finally, Hux pushed him away and although he looked like he wasn’t that interested, Kylo could feel his excitement in the Force. Hux would give him exactly what he wanted. Kylo reached for Hux’s cock, needing more, but Hux batted his hand away.</p><p>“Take off your clothes and get on the bed,” Hux ordered. </p><p>Kylo scrambled to his feet, eager to comply. The sooner he did, the sooner Hux would fuck him so hard that he wouldn’t even be able to think. Even as he thought about how much he wanted that, Kylo remembered the delicate touches when Hux stroked his hair. That might have been even better, but he didn’t have that kind of relationship with Hux. They fought and they fucked, sometimes at the same time.</p><p>Kylo discarded his clothes as he made his way to Hux’s bed, simply leaving them on the floor. Hux never liked that, but he was too impatient to care. And Hux didn’t chew him out after dropping his gloves, so Hux was also likely impatient. Afterwards, Kylo knew Hux would have something to say about him leaving his clothes scattered about, but Kylo would worry about that then.</p><p>Once he had completely stripped, Kylo laid down on the bed, waiting for Hux to join him. As usual, Hux took his time, carefully removing each item of clothing and setting it down neatly. Kylo was glad that he at least wasn’t in his uniform, as that would have taken him even longer to remove. As he watched Hux strip, Kylo reached for his own cock</p><p>“So impatient,” Hux said as he approached the bed. Hux looked down at Kylo and he couldn’t help but feel like Hux was judging him. It wasn’t unlikely, but Kylo didn’t care. He just wanted Hux to touch him. </p><p>“Roll over,” Hux ordered once he had finished appraising him. “On your hands and knees.”</p><p>Kylo didn’t hesitate, getting himself into position and finding himself rewarded with a light slap on his ass. Hux then grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, and soon, he felt a finger lightly prodding at his entrance. Kylo couldn’t help himself and he pushed back towards Hux, wanting him inside him.</p><p>“Idiot,” Hux said, slapping him again. “I haven’t gotten the lube yet.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Kylo said, pushing back again, but Hux moved his hand away.</p><p>“It’s almost tempting. Maybe that’s what I’ll do next time you destroy expensive equipment.”</p><p>“Hux. I need you to fuck me. Now.”</p><p>“Wait a moment.” Hux moved away from the bed and Kylo turned his head to see that Hux was grabbing the lube. At least he kept it close by and didn’t need to go far. Once he returned to the bed, he didn’t waste any time and Kylo soon felt a slicked up finger pressing inside him.</p><p>“Hux,” Kylo moaned as the finger went deeper. “I need more.”</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Hux asked as he pressed a second finger inside of him. “You’re usually an impatient slut, but this is more than usual.”</p><p>“Don’t want to talk,” Kylo huffed. “Just fuck me.”</p><p>“I’m working on it,” Hux said. Kylo felt a third finger starting to enter him. It wasn’t the most comfortable, as Kylo hadn’t allowed himself to be stretched properly but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be fucked as soon as possible.</p><p>As Hux worked his third finger in, he used his other hand to lightly stroke up his back and Kylo couldn’t help but shudder at the touch. It was rare that Hux touched him like that and he wanted him to do it again. But Hux’s hand came to a rest on his upper back. His hand stayed there, and Kylo pretended that it was because Hux wanted to touch him, not because it was simply convenient.</p><p>Without warning, Hux laid down on top of Kylo, pressing his weight against his back and his hand slipped over his shoulder and coming down around his chest.  It was the closest thing that Kylo had to a hug in a long time and he couldn’t help but let out a choked up cry as his body started to tremble.</p><p>“Kylo?” Hux moved so he wasn’t laying on Kylo, but he could still feel him. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No.” Kylo expected that Hux would simply continue what he was doing, but instead, he stood up, pulling his fingers out of Kylo. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Something’s wrong,” Hux said, gently pushing Kylo onto his side before sitting next to him. “Are you certain you’re not injured?”</p><p>“I’m not,” Kylo insisted.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like that’s the case,” Hux said. “And you’re crying. More than usual.”</p><p>Kylo quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He had felt his eyes watering but didn’t know just how much he had been crying until Hux pointed it out. He cursed himself, knowing that Hux was probably just going to laugh at him. He never should have gone to Hux. He started to get up, but Hux lightly pushed him back down with a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“If you tell me where you’re hurt, I can get back to fucking you,” Hux said. “I wouldn’t want to risk any further injury.”</p><p>“Since when do you care if I get hurt?” Kylo spat out. </p><p>“No sense injuring you unnecessarily,” Hux said as his hand lightly traced across his chest. Kylo couldn’t help but whimper and the gentle touches.</p><p>“Ah,” Hux said, as he continued to touch him. “I think I see what it is you really need.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kylo wasn’t sure what was happening, Hux had never done such a thing before. Usually they had sex and that was it. And the only touches they exchanged generally left bruises.</p><p>“Come here,” Hux said, sliding a hand under Kylo and lightly pulling up. Kylo sat up and as soon as he did, Hux wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Kylo sobbed against him.</p><p>Kylo had no idea what was happening, but having Hux hold him and gently rubbing his hands up and down his back was the best thing Kylo had ever felt. He was safe there, protected, wanted. He even felt loved.</p><p>Soon, Hux started kissing him. First, he only kissed the side of his head and his shoulder, places he could easily reach without moving too much, but as Kylo started to settle down, Hux moved to kiss all over his face and neck. That soon became too much to handle and Kylo buried his face against Hux’s neck.</p><p>He was surprised Hux was still holding him - and that he had done so in the first place - but he was going to let it go as long as possible. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had held him or even touched him so gently. Hux was the only one who really touched him and as rough as that was, Kylo had craved it because it was all he could get. Now that he knew that Hux could be so gentle, he wasn’t sure he could go back to the way things were.</p><p>Hux wouldn’t feel the same way. Kylo didn’t know why Hux was holding him, but he was certain it was a one time thing. The tears started flowing again as he realized he would never have this again and he threw his arms around Hux. </p><p>“Kylo,” Hux said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“I…” Kylo didn’t know what to say, so he tightened his hold on Hux, not wanting him to pull away.</p><p>“You’re okay,” Hux said, kissing him on top of the head. He leaned towards Kylo, pushing him down on the bed. Hux stayed with him, laying down next to him and keeping his arms around him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Kylo asked.</p><p>“I would think that’s rather obvious.”</p><p>“I thought you were going to fuck me.”</p><p>“That’s not what you need right now.”</p><p>“Yes it is,” Kylo argued without thinking about it, but he quickly realized Hux was right. He’d much rather have Hux hold him. “I guess this is good. But why are you doing it?”</p><p>“This is what you came here for, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes. But.” Kylo lifted his head from Hux and looked at him. “We usually fuck and then leave. So why do this?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I? I’d rather not fuck you if you’re really not feeling up to it. And I have to admit, I actually like this.”</p><p>“But you’re not getting anything out of this.” Kylo couldn’t imagine what Hux would like about holding him. Their relationship had always been about mutual benefit.</p><p>“Of course I am. I’m taking care of you. Oh.” Hux smiled and kissed Kylo’s forehead. “You think I don’t care about you. Is that it?”</p><p>“Are you saying you do?”</p><p>“Do you really think I’d be doing this if I didn’t? I think I would have just fucked you and kicked you out if I didn’t care.”</p><p>Kylo couldn’t believe what Hux was saying. Hux barely tolerated him most of the time and sometimes, he downright hated him. How could Hux claim to care about him? But Kylo couldn’t think of any other explanation as to why Hux was holding him. He reached out with the Force, skimming across Hux’s mind and he could sense that he was telling the truth.</p><p>The idea that someone might care about him in that way was enough to bring a fresh wave of tears. No one really cared about <i>him</i> before - others only wanted him for how they could use him. But Hux really did care. At least, he cared more than anyone else.</p><p>Kylo snuggled closer against Hux and Hux continued to stroke him and kiss him. His tears stopped, although he was so happy to be held he thought he might start crying again. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Hux breathing.</p><p>As he drifted off to sleep, Hux whispered something so softly that Kylo wasn’t completely sure he hadn’t just imagined it, but he could feel in the Force that it was true.</p><p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus">twitter</a> and scream about soft kylux with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>